Brother Superior
by LuTatroX
Summary: As Macavity is dying, he attempts his last crime...killing his little brother. But can he find the error of his ways before it's too late? Songfic to 'Mother Superior' by Coheed and Cambria. T for character death and slight language. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Well this is my first story/drabble on this archive... Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Cats**_**, and the song is based on the original song, **_**'Mother Superior' **_**by **_**Coheed and Cambria**_**, with some lyrical changes. Check out the original song!**

'Brother Superior'

He couldn't see any doctors. Who would want to nurse a felon back to life? He couldn't do anything about it. Macavity was due for death within 24 hours. He had done so many crimes, but no matter how many times he tried to kill his family...he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he planned his last crime. He was going to kidnap his baby brother, Pouncival, and kill him.

Against all medical advice that he never got, he went out into the cold, and into his old house. His older brother was in his own den with HIS ex-mate. His brother was dating HIS ex-girlfriend. He reached into his mother and father's nursery and found the tiny sleeping kitten, and snatched him.

_**Back in the warehouse...**_

The kit wouldn't shut up. Mac needed to kill the baby now. He was due to die within this hour. He held up the knife, but the baby was screaming so loud that he could get discovered. Macavity began to cradle the baby, sitting on the counter, cooing him gently. He was feeling weaker. Much weaker. Macavity then sighed, and looked back on his life, while it was slowly ending. He began to hum,

_"Here...sleep...at the bottom of hell_

_It's my time to pick the road_

_That this isn't that tale_

_They said I turned in as a coward_

_In hell_

_It's time to lay down and die_

_There's so much to tell"_

The baby began to weep again, setting the anger in Macavity, but he couldn't yell. It hurt too much,

_"You've not seen the worst of me!_

_And of course I understand!_

_No, I know you're just a boy,_

_So grow up and be a man_

_Little baby_

_Kicking, you scream_

_And whine_

_My victims pay the price eventually_

_Too bad I can't see your lies_

_You have nothing to prove_

_Stay afraid_

_Young brother_

_You've got nothing to prove"_

And Macavity had to be right. A baby of Pouncival's age couldn't even process what happened five minutes ago. He had absolutely nothing to prove. Macavity picked up the gun, getting into a coughing fit. He could have sworn he coughed blood.

_"Your answer is in there_

_To stand out the bottom and_

_Their sincerest appologies_

_Won't write you out of this one tonight_

_You'll see the light_

_In the pull of the trigger_

_Don't bite_

_Young fool_

_Don't cry_

_Anymore"_

The baby had laid his head on Mac's scarlet shoulder, and Macavity realized he was swaying. He began to cough again and sat on the sofa. As the baby began to stir again, he shushed him,

_"Fear sleeps inside your stomach_

_It swells_

_A tom boy has come in need of fix_

_One to cure the itch_

_And too long_

_This little baby cries on_

_Tomorrow they'll sing the words in song_

_Of a time when clouds dragged on_

_You've not seen the worst of me!_

_And of course I understand,_

_No, I know you're just a boy_

_Now grow up and be man_

_Little baby_

_Kicking, you scream_

_And whine_

_My victims pay the price eventually!_

_Of course I'll see the lies,"_

He held the trigger to Pouncival's head, but his hand collapsed in protest,

_"Aurgghhhh!_

_You have nothing to prove!_

_Stay afraid_

_young Brother_

_You have nothing to prove_

_Your answer _

_Is in there_

_To stand out the bottom, and_

_Their sincerest appologies_

_Won't write you out of this one tonight_

_You'll find the light!_

_In the pull of the trigger_

_Don't bite_

_Young fool_

_Don't cry_

_Oh!_

_Not anymore_

_Don't cry_

_Not anymore_

_Don't cry_

_Not anymore, oh_

_Don't cry_

_When you stuck in this feeling_

_Just pull out the knife_

_Oh no..._

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

He set the baby on the couch, and as he pointed the gun at him, Macavity had a revelation. This is purely out of vengeance...his brother took his position and mate from him, his parents didn't enjoy their oldest child... But this wasn't the answer. He threw the gun to the wall before coughing up a little more blood, dizzy and tired,

_"If you're stuck in this feeling_

_Just pull out the knife, oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Oh young fool_

_Don't cry_

_Anymore"_

He then doubled over in pain, and crumpled down onto the floor, the baby laying on the sofa. He sighed, thinking that the cops would be here within an hour, finding him and the baby. He began to sing slowly but softly, as his eyes were drooping,

_"Brother superior_

_Come catch the rabbit, he runs_

_How time has come_

_Watching the lean and hear_

_Soft little purring so near_

_Oh, your answer is in there_

_To stand out the bottom, and_

_My sincerest appologies_

_Won't write me out of this one tonight_

_I'll soon see the light_

_In the pull of the trigger_

_I'll strive_

_Oh young fool_

_Don't cry_

_Anymore"_

And with that, the ginger cat slowly closed his eyes, his last breaths escaping him, leaving his exterior body behind, his soul rose up to be reborn. And even though he past away, he had seen the error of his ways, and with that, he got the opportunity to be reborn into a new cat, and to live his life a different way.

And today, Pouncival is 9, and as a boy, he is doing fine. But he remembers his brother as his earliest memories, though he doesn't remember the gun. And as he walks into the cemetary, he looks down onto his elder brothers tombstone.

_**Here Lies Macavity**_

_**The Real Mystery Cat**_

And as Pouncival sat in thought, a single tear escaped his eye as ye thought and thought, striving to see what happened that night. But all he remembers is a song. He looks down onto the grave, and sets a flower on it, the tear sliding down his face,

_"Young fools_

_Don't cry_

_Anymore."_

**Well there it is! And I'm only 13, so please don't be too harsh. My other stories will be happier, I swear! Well, please review, and also, of you are a fan of Looney Tunes, I have two stories featuring the oddest and ironic romantoc pairing ever. And please, check out 'Mother Superior by Coheed and Cambria!**

**Review, please!**

**-Lutatrox**


End file.
